Talk:Promotion: First Lieutenant
an alternate way to defeat Drill Sergeant Rongelouts, esp once he starts to regain his health, is to tie him three times and defeat him on the fourth. This will count as four loses and he won't be able to cure himself back. Bchocobopatrick 04:51, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Minor browsing nitpick - What about people who are red-green colorblind? How are they supposed to get the right answers from this page? --Ranzear 08:53, 2 September 2008 (UTC) checking the hex colours perhaps. win for me. --Nattack 13:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) It's a bright red, and a not as bright green. I'm sure the color blind will get along with luminosity as they so often do. --Seral 04:23, 6 February 2009 (UTC) While the color intensity was sufficient for me to discern the correct answers, it was not obvious. I added italics to make it stick out more readily. Klaital 05:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Mini Game 2 Translations In the German version the last sentence means "I like Ayran" (Waami Laakiino Raloosha) Is the english version any different? Scrabis Anjali Since people are hanging in Port Jueno now.. ...Putting the shout filter on isn't as necessary anymore since at least on Quetz, there are few shouts in Whitegate. I'll go fix that.--Elizara 21:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Cipher Translation Script In case anyone wanted a script with all the translations done, so you can read it normally... --Kyrie (talk) 21:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Yasmeel: Falzum, did you do your revision? Falzum: Huh? Were we supposed to learn how to speak Qiqirn? Yasmeel: Oh, Falzum... I was asking if you'd done your revision for the cipher course. Falzum: Oh! Ciphers! Yes, I crammed all those words into my head before I came. You just took me by surprise, that's all! Yasmeel: Well, I hope you're paying attention now! Falzum: ... I need to be prepared for these pop quizzes. Who knows then the drill sergeant will decide to pick on me... you, Yasmeel. You've helped to put me in the right frame of mind. Yasmeel: Hehe, that's good to hear! I'm sure everyone will pass! Tohka Telposkha: Everyone... Kubhe Ijyuhla: Well, first I better learn the difference between I and you. Neosaliat: This training is a waste of time. Let's get it over and done with... Rongelouts: Attention, cadets! It's a shame they don't have a word for "maggots" in that manual. But it looks like you've all come prepared. Even you, hero. Falzum: you, Drill Sergeant! Rongelouts: Hmph, don't get cocky! As I'm sure you're all aware by now, this course will cover ciphers! From this point on, you will speak, eat, and cry in cipher! Keeping silent is not an option. Any cadet that cannot speak in cipher will be considered and enemy and sent to the stockade. We begin... now! Hello, (Player)! You like instructor? (Player): Yes, I like instructor. Rongelouts: Hmph, good! Next! Falzum! Falzum: Yes, instructor. (Player), what food you like? (Player): I like sutlac! Falzum: I like same food! Rongelouts: Good! Next! Yasmeel! Yasmeel: I like cadet Falzum. Which cadet you like? Falzum: ...? (Player): I like Yasmeel. Neosaliat: What drink you like now? Kubhe Ijyuhla: I like chai! Tohka Telposkha: I dislike that. Ayran good! What drink you like now? (Player): I like coffee. Kubhe Ijyuhla: Everyone different? Yasmeel: No, I coffee. Same (Player).